1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a tool specifically designed for disconnecting flexible tubing telescoping around cylindrical connection nipples jutting from planer surfaces in narrow spaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubing disconnect tools for disconnecting tubing telescoping around and connecting to connection nipples are well known. Typically such tools include two coupled, cooperating semi-annular `clamshell` heads that, when closed together, form an annular body with an inner bore diameter equal to or slightly less than that of a stem of a particular connection nipple. The exterior diameter of the formed annular tool body is stepped with a larger diameter annular base dimensioned to abut against the end of the flexible tubing connected to the nipple, and an extending, smaller diameter engagement/working tip dimensioned to slip/wedge into the annular junction between the end of the telescoping flexible tubing and the stem of the connection nipple.
In operation, the semi-cylindrical `clamshell` heads of such tubing disconnect tools are closed around the stem of the connection nipple behind the end of the telescoping tubing with the engagement/working tip addressing the end of the tubing. The closed `clamshell heads are then urged against the end of the telescoping tubing wedging the annular engagement/working tip between the nipple stem and the tubing. Ideally, the end of the tubing elastically expands initially slipping onto the small diameter, engagement/working tip until stopped by the larger diameter annular base. The tool with the tubing now disposed around engagement/working tip can then be easily slipped off the connection nipple responsive to continued axial urging. [See U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,728 Feese et al describing a fuel line disconnect tool.
The engagement/working tip defined by the closed semi-cylindrical `clamshell heads tubing disconnect tool may be castled to provide slots between fingers located for registion with protrusions of a retainer clip securing a head of a connection nipple within a surrounding/telescoping body of a quick-connect assembly. In this case, in addition to urging the engagement/working tip of the closed tool into the annular space between the surrounding/telescoping body of the assembly and the stem of the connection nipple, once the tip is inserted, the tool is rotated relative to the axis of the stem of the nipple such that the fingers expand the retainer clip allowing the surrounding/telescoping body to be slipped off the head of the connection nipple, or alternatively, the connection nipple to be pulled from of the surrounding/telescoping body. [See U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,901 Zillig et al.]
Typically, the cooperating the semi-cylindrical heads of such tubing disconnect tools are pivotally coupled together such that the `clamshell` heads are rotatable about an axis parallel to the axis of the annular body defined by the closed cooperating heads [See FIGS. 1 & 2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,901, supra] allowing the heads to be opened and be closed around a stem of a connection nipple. Tubing disconnect tools commercially available in sets for different diameter connection nipples typically locate the cooperating `clamshell` heads at the distal ends of pivotally coupled shanks integral with and extending perpendicularly from the larger diameter semi-annular bases of the cooperating heads. [See FIG. 1, denoted as Prior Art.]
In mechanical assemblies, fluid tubing connection nipples are typically located at positions that may facilitate tubing connection during assembly, but all to frequently frustrate disconnection during disassembly. For example, the fuel line disconnect tool described in Feese et al is designed for disconnecting particularly inaccessible nipple connections at the fuel tank of 1992 and later model Ford pick-up trucks.
While inaccessible connection nipples do pose problems for disassembly, one of the more common locations for tubing connection nipples that facilitate fabrication yet frustrate disassembly are those perpendicularly extending out of planer surfaces in narrow confined spaces, e.g. the space between the motor and the firewall of a motor vehicle separating the motor compartment from the passenger compartment. Typically, such connection nipples have short stems with commensurately small spaces between the planer wall and the end of the connecting telescoping tubing.
Closing cooperating semi-annular `clamshell` heads of typical tubing disconnect tools around the small section of the connection nipple stems adjacent a planer wall can be quite trying particularly in narrow, confined spaces. Then making things even more difficult, invariably, the perpendicular distance between the end of the connection nipple along its axis and the nearest obstruction is short, usually providing just enough room to preclude crimping of the connected tubing telescoping around the connection nipple. In other words, a fuel line disconnect tool per the teachings of Feese et even with "bent" elongated spring arms [Col. 4, 11. 12-24] is not suited for such narrow spaces because the tensile force aligned with the axis of the nipple connection necessary for effecting the disconnection does not simultaneously provide a force clamping the `clamshell` heads around the stem of the tube.
Typical prior art tubing disconnect tools of the kind illustrated in FIG. 1 also are not suitable in narrow spaces because the perpendicularly extending, pivotally coupled shanks typically abut against the planar wall, making it difficult to close the cooperating `clamshell` heads around the nipple stem, particularly when the length of the cooperating semi-annular `clamshell` heads is greater than the space between the tubing end and the wall. Second, with the coupled shanks abutting against the adjacent wall, it is nearly impossible to provide a force aligned with axis of the nipple connection (and the annular body of the closed `clamshell` heads) for wedging the engagement/working tip into the junction space between the nipple stem and tubing end.